


lonely, broken hearts

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Ex gets married, Alternate Universe - Human, Kid!Boyd, Kid!Erica, Kid!Isaac, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, OOC-ness, Past Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Twitter - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: I sawthis postand it inspired me.Lydia gets engaged to her boyfriend. Stiles takes to Twitter like most emotional destructive ex-boyfriends.(Initially, I was going to have social media inept Derek post the first message because he thought his twitter was private so nobody would see it, but oops, no. But then I thought, wouldn't it be better if it was Lydia getting proposed to, and Jordan being the policeman, and what if Jordan's ex is Derek).This also didn't turn out snarky like I'd wanted it to, and DH seems way too well adjusted. But meh, the fic had a mind of its own. So I went with it. Sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betp/gifts).



Lydia was his friend. She was one of his best friends now. He had to keep reminding himself of that before he did something stupid.

He had already snapped three pens in half, and his co-workers had no idea why he was so angry. His deskmate, Sharon, looked like she was about to upend her cup of water over him. But he couldn't help it. If one more fucking person showed him the picture of the _hot deputy and the red head_ , he was going to lose it. 

So, of course, just at that moment, Mr. Alvarez, who Stiles could have sworn had no emotional bone in his body, came out cooing at his phone. WHAT. THE. _FUCK_. 

"Stilinski, did you see this? Isn't this adorable? So cute. Did you see the youtube video? It was so... regal!" Stiles' eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Stiles was a minute away from jumping out of this fifteenth-floor office. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Nothing, sir. Was there something you needed?" 

"Yes, I want a story on this couple."

"What."

"They're cute. Their video has 3 million views and it's only been twelve hours." 

"I can't." 

"You can and you will." 

"Put Jimmy on it." 

"He's covering the water report in Sacramento. He's already down there. Damn, if I'd decided not to be a California-wide newspaper, and just a local or regional newspaper, my costs would be so much lower." 

"Martina could do it. Plus she loves all this lovey-dovey romantic crap."

"She's got the local Little League game."

"I can cover Little League. I played lacrosse in high school." 

"Why don't you want this assignment, Stilinski?" 

"She's my ex." 

Mr. Alvarez looks at him, gives him a once over, and... laughs. 

"I'm serious. I dated her for two years after high school. Lydia... We're friends but... I can't cover this story, Mr. Alvarez." 

"You're a regular Seinfeld, Stilinski. Get your stuff, Jacob's booked you a flight to Beacon Hills. It leaves in four hours. I figure that gives you enough time to get your father up to speed on your sleeping arrangements so that we don't need to pay for the hotel." 

"Mother f-" Stiles was done. He hated this. Before he could stop himself he'd posted it and his phone was back in his pocket. 

 

 

* * *

 

When he got to his apartment to pack he opened his phone to a bunch of 'retweets' and 'likes', a few hate replies telling him "[he] should die a lonely existence because [Lydia] deserves someone better and more handsome -- like the policeman." But one reply stood out:

 

It wasn't something mind boggling or weird that Jordan used to be engaged to a man. Most of their friends knew of Jordan's past, especially the serious ex-fiance. Not that it was anyone's business but Jordan's, and perhaps to some extent, Lydia's. Jordan was a great guy. Lydia and Jordan had, ironically enough, been introduced to each other by Stiles' father. Lydia had moved back home to work on her research while she took care of his sick mother, and Jordan had been a newly appointed deputy. While Stiles and Lydia had broken up six months prior to her move, they were amicable and the Stiles' father had always liked her. She was like Stiles' mother, charming, intelligent and very independent and outspoken. He hadn't done it with the intention that they start dating, but more the fact that he cared for Lydia and wanted someone to look out for her.

Jordan wasn't controlling, he was supportive and understand. He didn't begrudge Stiles' continued friendship with Lydia. Stiles, in turn, respected Jordan. He had come to care deeply for the man, because not only did he make one of the most important women in his life happy, Jordan also took care of his father. He made sure the Sheriff ate well, took care of his health and had his annual health check-up. Jordan and Stiles had built a friendship independent from Lydia. And that is what made hating him so much harder. And the fact was, Stiles didn't hate him, or Lydia. He _was_ happy for them.

Derek's tweet sent a twirl of sadness through him and he choked on an unexpected sob. He couldn't understand where all these emotions were coming from. He hit the "follow" button without a second thought. 

 

* * *

By the time he landed in Beacon Hills after the 2-hour flight, and saw his dad waiting for him outside the Arrivals hall, he and Derek had exchanged a whole slew of messages and he didn't feel as lost at sea and he did when he started. He looks back at the messages just before they reach _Mahealani's_  and closes out of twitter.   

 

 _Mahealani's_  had been Stiles' favorite burger place since he was 11. But he knew why his dad brought him here, if it was Lydia, they'd take a pint of Rocky Road and the DVD of _The Notebook_ over to her place. It's pretty obvious what his dad's trying to do, but it doesn't stop him from ordering his favorite Heart-attack burger, spicy curly fries, and a Neapolitan Milkshake, but he makes sure his dad gets the salad.  

"You doing ok, son?" 

"Yeah. I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"mmhmm." 

"You've been awfully quiet since you came." 

"It's just a lot, you know?" 

"Aww, heck, son. I know." His dad grabs his shoulder tightly and pulls him into a warm embrace. "I know you loved her."

"Yeah." The look on his dad's face makes him want to cry, but he doesn't. "I'm not _NOT_ happy for her because I am. I am happy for her. And I know we weren't good for each other. It wasn't like I was waiting for her or something stupid like that. I know that. But she was my first love, you know?" 

"I know." 

"And I've dated since her, but nobody's fit? And I wonder if I blew my only chance at happiness." 

"Oh son, no. No. You are amazing and kind, and you love so damn fiercely. And there has to be someone special out there for you, Ok? Don't ever say that. I love you so god damn much. And I know it. I know that someone out there will love you just as much as you love them, if not more." 

 

* * *

 

He couldn't believe he had just said something so stupid. It had been fifteen minutes since his last message, and Derek had stopped replying. He went downstairs and got himself a glass of water. He went online and messaged Scott, Danny, Jackson and Kira to let them know he was in town and they should hang out soon. His hand scrolled over Lydia's name, and he wondered if he should message her, he had work to do and an article to write, but it just felt too awkward and more than that he still felt too raw. 

He felt so stupid when he went back to his twitter messaged and there was still no response from Derek. Talking to Derek today had made him feel less lonely than he had in a really long time, and the loneliness he felt in the twelve hours from the time he first saw the photographs of Lydia and Jordan's engagement to the moment Derek replied to his tweet had been all encompassing. He couldn't believe he had ruined that. He felt hot tears burning in the back of his eyes and he didn't know if it was because of Lydia's engagement, the loneliness or the fact that he had ruined his tentative new friendship with Derek. He closed his eyes turned over and fell into a fitful sleep. He could deal with all the fucking emotions in the morning. 

 

* * *

Stiles stumbled out of bed at 9 am. It was one of those unusual mornings where he had no agenda. He didn't have an office to have to report into, and he still hadn't set up a meeting with Lydia and Parrish. 

He also didn't want to get out of bed. He wanted to stew in his emotions and filth. And perhaps it was extreme for someone who claimed they didn't love the girl that was now engaged, but Stiles had been obsessed with Lydia for ten years before they dated, they dated for two years, and had been really good (arguably best) friends for the last four years -- that was almost half his life being hung up on this girl. In the four years post-Lydia, Stiles had three semi-serious relationships; neither of which lasted more than two months. So can one really blame him for being as morose as he is?

He gets out of bed, brushes his teeth and goes down to for a glass of orange juice. His dad would have headed to the station a few hours ago, and he sees the familiar note on the fridge and sighs.

He pulls out his phone and almost spit-takes because Derek Hale sent him a slew of early morning text messages. And it makes Stiles blush. He answers, and as he wanders from the kitchen back to his childhood bedroom to get dressed, he can't help but smile in response. 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Stiles reached _Moonstruck,_  the coffee shop he and Lydia had agreed to meet at, on time; but Lydia had always been one of those people who believed in being "fashionably late". Lydia, being busy with doctors' appointments and meetings with her Research Advisor via skype, could fit him in for a Lunch meeting. He hadn't told her about the assignment yet. He figured it would be better to sound her out first, and then get a joint interview with Jordan and her, together. 

 

He waited outside the coffee shop for Lydia to arrive, he saw her red-head curls flowing in the breeze and he smiles and she walked towards him. He held his arms out inviting her into a hug.

"Stiles! It's so good to see you!" She said as she pulled him into a hug. He closed his eyes and breathed in the floral notes of her perfume. 

"Lydia, you look gorgeous as ever! I hear congratulations are in order." 

"Oh gosh! I am so sorry. I meant to call and tell you. But it's just been so busy and hectic." 

"It's only been a day, Lyds, jeez. Plus, the whole world told me. I think if one more person showed me the engagement photos I'd have stabbed my eyes out." 

Lydia looked on the verge of tears and when Stiles' brain caught up to his words, he was horrified by his callousness. "Oh, my god! Lyds! I'm so sorry. I just - I didn't - I'm happy for you. Really I am. That was so, totally un-" 

"Stiles! I am so sorry." She cried. 

_And what now?_

"I didn't even think about how this would affect you. I know we have been friends for so long, and I've been with Jordan for so long, that sometimes I forget." _Forgets!_ She _forgets_ that she dated him! "I know you always felt our relationship more intensely than I did, and it was my decision to end things, but it was cruel of me to rub it in your face." 

"Lydia, no. _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm not gonna lie, your engagement brought up a lot of emotions for me. But, I'm not unhappy, or upset. I'm so happy for you. I know how amazing Jordan is. And, I _know_ how amazing you are. Both of you are perfect for each other. Don't even worry about me -- I'm not. If I was still hung up on you, our friendship would not work, and you know that. Really, I-- whatever this is, it an internal sort of struggle, a sort of re-evaluation of life and the journey I'm on, it's not your burden, it's my own. If that makes sense? It's just coming out now because of all this. So please, _please..._  I don't want you to feel anything but positive things. _Really_." 

"Stiles."

"Lydia?" Stiles doesn't trust that she won't start crying again. So he smiled a huge big smile at her, hoping to disarm her. She returned a watery smile back to him.

 They just looked at each other, standing on the pavement, two old friends with a lot of history, and in that moment Stiles feels light and free. He's so glad they stayed friends. 

"So _Lunch_?" Stiles said tentatively, afraid to break the moment. 

"STILES!" A voice called out. 

And Stiles laughed. "Did you stalk me?" 

"Err. No. I messaged, you didn't message back. I figured maybe you could do with--" The tips of Derek's ears turned red, and he looked endearingly bashful. "I was going to be coming to _Moonstruck_ anyways in a little while, so it just preponed my program by a little while." 

"Stiles, introduce us." Lydia asked pointedly. She looked equal parts amused and angry.  

"Oh, sorry. Lydia, Derek. Derek, Lydia." It strikes Stiles how awkward this is at that moment and he lets out a hysterical laugh. "Derek is Jordan's ex-fiance." 

"I know his relation to my fiance. Jordan showed me photographs. How do you know each other?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. 

Stiles opened his mouth, and does a wonderful impression of a blowfish. 

"We met online. Recently. Very recently." Derek offered, and lifts a hand to rub the back of his neck. 

"Yeah. What he said." 

"And you knew he used to date Jordan." 

"Well... it came up. Yeah."

"And you still decided- 'oh what the hell, let me date the guy who could possibly break up my best friend's happiness'?"

"Woah. Woah, woah, woah." Both Derek and Stiles step back in defensiveness. 

"Are you serious?" Derek looked pissed. "Listen, Lydia. Not that it's any of your business what Stiles and I do, but we are actually happy for you and Jordan, even though your engagement has been rough for both of us, not to mention the fact that the whole world is rubbing it in our faces. Not to mention the fact that he could possibly be happy with someone who isn't _me._ Not to mention the fact that, despite Stiles being distraught by all this he still has to write a fucking article about it and interview you and Jordan about your True Love, all the while thinking about how he lost you. So fuck you and your fucking hurt feelings that Stiles and I are friends." 

"You're writing an article about me?" 

"I was going to talk to you about it over lunch." 

"Oh."

"Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I had some people approach me, but I figured I'd let your publication get dibs anyways I didn't think they'd send you to cover it."

"I asked them not to. They refused to believe me when I told them you were my ex."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"No, about the-- to both of you. I'm the one with a happily ever after, I shouldn't get to dictate who you get to be friends with, or who you date. I am sorry."

"Two apologies in one day? Are you sick, Lydia?"

"I know how to apologize, asshole."

"Hey Lyds, I'm kinda wrung out by all this and don't really want to think about what kind of cuisine I want to eat and where to find it, do you just wanna grab a bite at _Moonstruck_  together and call it a day?" 

"Yeah, sure. I'll head in."

"Yeah, I'll be right in." Stiles watched as she walked to the door of the cafe before he started laughing brightly again and rounded on Derek. "You came to _Moonstruck_ to White Knight me from Lydia?"

"Err." The blush was back and it was ridiculous. 

"I don't even--. Why?" 

"You sounded so sad, even though you were trying to be so brave." 

"So you decided to come give me moral support even though, Lydia would have known who you were?"

"I didn't think Jordan would have shown her pictures of me. I though he'd have done what most people in failed relationships do and burnt all memories of the past." 

"Is that what you did?" 

"No." 

"You know it's bad form to talk about past relationships on a first date." 

"Is this a first date?" Derek raised one eyebrow skeptically, but they'd been gravitating closer since their conversation started.

"No. But if it were, it would be bad form."  

"True, but like you said it isn't, so no bad forms here," Derek said, gesturing down Stiles body making him shudder. 

"Derek..." 

"Stiles..."

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know."

Stiles shakes his head and take a step back. "I need to get back to Lydia. But maybe we can continue this tonight at dinner? Pick me up at 7pm? You know where the Sheriff live?" 

Derek smiled, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the time stamps for the first DM exchange... because I realized a few geographical errors and had to make some changes to the story. Because of which the time stamps in the that first twitter DM exchange are wrong. 
> 
>  
> 
> *****
> 
> That's all. I won't be writing more. 
> 
> Mostly because I got bored, and making the twitter messages thingy require patience, of which I have none. 
> 
> So yeah. It will remain "pre-slash, with the prospect of more". I'm sure you can imagine how the rest of it goes. 
> 
> Chapter 2 is my head-canon for the verse + for the rest of the story.


	2. The rest of the verse from my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyways here is my head cannon:

Stiles and Derek meet for dinner (also exchange phone numbers because they can't twitter DM forever). Dinner goes well. Stiles writes his article and goes back to SD. They keep texting.

Derek tells him about how his HS girlfriend Paige died in a hit and run when he was 15, and how he held her while the life left her. He blamed himself, because if he had made her get out of the car while he went into the store, she would have been alive. He tells Stiles about how he got involved with a 25-year-old when he was 16 and still not over Paige and how Kate almost killed his family because he felt dirty all the time and wanted to stop; and how he got sent to boarding school in NY over it. He tells Stiles how Jennifer was DH's English TA in college, they didn't date but she stalked him and there was a lot of creepy behavior involving animal hearts in the mailbox and voodoo dolls and stuff. He tells him how JP taught self-defence at the Rec Center and they fell in love. JP was in ROTC program. DH proposed senior year. He tells Stiles how he screwed up the only light in the darkness that his life has been and he's scared that he'll screw up Stiles as well, and Stiles hold him tightly and hands him the card of Dr. Morell his psychiatrist &; Dr. Deaton his psychologist and asks him to go meet them. Because one of them might be able to help Derek. Stiles is not the right person for that, Stiles will be there, emotionally and physically, because he loves him Dammit.

And in turn, Stiles tells Derek of his demons -- how he blames himself for his mother's death. How he handed her the morphine button (He was 8, he didn't know!). How he was a constant disappointment to his father, how he is scared he's ugly and damaged, too hyper too unhinged and Derek will find someone prettier and better -- and Derek will kiss him and show him all the ways Derek finds him beautiful, from the outside to the inside to his hyper mind he's so scared of.

And the distance will be difficult. And one day Stiles shows up with a jeep full of stuff on Derek's driveway and says... "Umm. I know we never talked about it. But I love you and we've been dating for 5 years now. I quit my job, defaulted on my lease. But I love you, wanna live together and marry me?" And Derek will gape at him because he's been waiting for Stiles, he's got a ring in his bedside drawer for the last 4 years. He doesn't say anything just turns around and walks back inside his house. It's not till he hears the car start till he realizes he did something stupid.

He has to drive to the Sheriff's house, and as he pulls up, Stiles is struggling out of his seatbelt, and trying to struggle out of his grip. Refusing to look at Derek, because he's been ugly crying. And Derek just grabs his face and is like. "Stiles, stop. I'm an idiot. I should explain. Just listen, please." And it's the broken look on his face that makes Stiles stop struggling.

And Derek digs into his pocket and pushes the ring box into Stiles' hand.

And Stiles being the baby he is just starts wailing again, but he's also hitting Derek, and Derek's trying to catch his flailing wrists because "WTF!?"

"You asshole! I thought you were breaking up with me."

"I figured."

"You--, how long?"

"4 years"

"But--"

"I was waiting for you to catch up -- "

Cue passionate make out, giving the whole neighborhood a scene, and the cops get called to the sheriff's house for lewd behavior. But all they did was make out. The Sheriff is not happy. But then he sees Stiles' happy face as he tells his dad he's moving back and getting married, and just like that everything is ok.

There is a picture of their lewd make-out on the internet going viral (and the proposal before). Mostly because Derek was half naked while proposing (he'd been fixing his car shirtless when Stiles showed up), and Stiles looks like an emotional wreck.

It was probably Mrs. Miller from across the street who took the photo, that old hag!

Lydia calls him to yell at him for breaking her and Jordan's viral photo record.

*****

BTW. Derek comes from money. He makes a lot of sound investments, but he is also a freelance Architect. He is also a handy mechanic, plumber, carpenter and all sorts of other things. He's good with his hands and tools. Who said rich people couldn't do manual labor?

Stiles on the other hand, can't do any of that stuff. He can cook, but that's about it. He lets Derek do the cleaning and the laundry -- and most of the cooking if he's being honest, Derek's a better cook anyway. Derek is very domesticated, Stiles trained him well. Derek also hated being bored and loved learning.

Stiles gets a job at the local newspaper, and they adopt a little puppy whom they name Logan.

Then they adopt a little girl named Erica, she is two and she is epileptic, which is why her birth parents didn't want her and no other family has wanted her. But as soon as she came running into the hallway where the other kids were lined up for their initial introductions at the adoption meet-and-greet for prospective parents at the local orphanage, and Stiles' heart was gone. 

Stiles asked, "Why isn't she being introduced?" 

"She won't be adopted"

"Why not?"

"You don't want her. She's broken."

"She's _two._ "

"She's epileptic."

"So."

"You won't want her"

"But I do. We do."

"She's never going to get better."

"I know. I know what epilepsy is. Look, asshole. It is a challenge, but it is not a workable challenge. There will be bad days, worse days, and days worse that those days. And days that will seem apocalyptic. But no child should ever feel like they are fucking broken. Frome the minute I saw that child, I saw how much power she has, how much love and fierceness. She deserves more than this hellhole and this life. I am not being naive about it. I am following my heart. And my heart says her."

***

Three years later, the Sheriff hands them a newborn, in the middle of the night. His mother died in the ambulance and named him just before he was born, the EMTs had to cut him out of his dead mother's body. His mother named him -- Isaac. She had been beaten to the brink of death by her husband, who then shot himself.

Isaac is a drug-addicted preemy. He is so small and fussy, and Derek and Stiles have never done this. They don't know how to take care of a baby, let alone one who was born to a drug-addict. But Derek goes out and buys a whole bunch of baby things. Stiles takes detailed noted as Melissa relays them to him. She tells him how to manage the withdrawals how important skin contact is. They sit Erica down and make her understand how important the care Isaac needs is.

***

When Erica is 16, Isaac and she get into a huge fight. To the point that Erica has a terrible epileptic seizure. Isaac is beside himself because he thinks he caused it. Derek and Stiles are in the hospital waiting room, trying to figure out what to do, when Isaac tenses up further. There's a large boy looming in the corner of the waiting room with wide worried eyes, staring at Isaac and them. Isaac's jaw tenses up and he looks away and the kid's face falls further. He looks on the verge of tears.

Derek is the one who goes up to him. "Hi, do you know my kids?"

"Err."

"Are you Isaac's friend?"

"No, Sir."

"Erica's then?"

And the kid looks like he's going to cry again.

"What's your name?"

"Boyd, Sir."

"Boyd?"

"Erm. Vernon. But everyone calls me Boyd. My dad's name is Vernon too. Is Erica-"

"She's ok. Just getting some test done."

"That's good."

"How did you know we were here?"

"I was outside the house when you guys rushed here."

"Outside the--" Stiles has never seen rage like that overtake Derek before. He's got the kid pinned up against the wall. The kid is not small, but he's still only probably 17 years old. "ARE YOU STALKING MY DAUGHTER!"

"nononono!" The kid looks terrified.

Isaac looks scared now. He's got his knees upto his chest and he's rocking frantically. But Isaac recognised this kid. Knows him. "Who is that, Isaac?"

"Erica's boyfriend. I was yelling at her, because they had the door locked, and y'all said, no boyfriends/girlfriends allowed, especially with closed doors!" Isaac is hysterical now "make daddy stop, papa! make him stop!"

"Derek!" Stiles says, laying a hand on his shoulder, and that's all it takes for the rage to leave. "That's her boyfriend. It's why Isaac and Erica were fighting. Calm down. He's probably as worried about her as we are. Let him come sit with us."

And so Derek lets him go. Assesses him again. Dusts his shirt. And hugs him. And Boyd just looks so startled. Stiles hugs him too, and they go and sit down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read. This is my first time making mixed-media fic... and it will probably be my last... :\ It hard enough writing fic. :P 
> 
> If you enjoyed it please let me know. Comment! :D
> 
> If you have con-crit. Let me know. Comment! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
